


Angel's Bakery

by bookwars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Implied Sexual Content, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Single Parents, Suicidal Dean, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Cas has  always wanted to own a bakery but, life took him on a different path. He deiced to change that . With his best friend Balthazar as his co-owner, L.A awaits for them. Little does Cas know that isn't the only thing waiting for him there.





	1. Prologue/ Making Your Own Way

Prologue:

_An eight year-old Castiel Novak  was watching Barney with his brother Gabe. It was a fun show, though it was boy that always caught his eye, more than the singing dinosaur ever did. A little boy with blonde hair with mermaid tail green eyes. Cas was in love with this boy. He never thought he would meet him . Fate had other ideas_

* * *

20 Years later:

 Cas, as her preferred to be called , was working for the law firm _Heart & Heart_ with his best friends, Balthazar and Meg , and his worse enemy his soon to be former boss, Naomi. When he started at the law firm, he pretend dated Naomi's daughter, Meg, in order to hide the fact he was gay. Naomi was well known for being horrible to people who liked the same gender . She was also treated people who dated her daughter pretty horrible too but, not as worse. So Cas chose the lesser of two evils. Meg wanted out to go out with Balthazar but, Naomi hated Balthazar more than Cas, which seemed impossible. So the three of them devised a plan to get out of Namoi's hair for good. Cas would pretend date Meg, while the three of them would gather up enough money to pay off their student debt and gather  money to start the bakery  . This took about three years just to pay off half of the student debt.

After the three of them were able to pay off the student debt, they still waited another four to raise enough money. They chose L.A as the location because Cas's brother lived out there along did Cas's father, Chuck . Both were supportive of Cas in multiple forms. The group couldn't wait to move. The big day finally arrived , Cas was nervous . The three had the night before gone over their plans a final time. They had moved Cas stuff a week poir to Cas's father's house. Balthazar and Meg would do the same later in the week, they had to wait until their lease was up, and they wanted to drive to California which Cas didn't understand at all. They decided to do it early in the morning because that was when less people where there and Cas wanted to get it done as soon as possible

Anyway, Cas had his stuff in a box and was heading to Namoi's office hoping to just to drop the letter of at her desk.

" _Freak what are you doing here?_ "

 _Crap_ Cas thought. He had hoped for one day without having Naomi in it.

" _I am handing you my resignation letter effective . I'm sorry but, I can't work for you anymore"_ he said, hoping his voice wasn't trembling as he said it.

" _Yeah right, get me my coffee . If you don't in the next ten minutes , you work Christmas_ " she said, trying to knock his stuff to the ground.

" _No"_

 _"No?_ "

" _I said no . I don't work for you anymore, you have made my life a living hell . You made me feel less than dirt on the bottom of your shoe. Nobody should ever feel that way. So, I am leaving_ " he said exiting her office. She fallowed him, calling him "freak" and "slut" the entire time. He deiced then after the fourth freak , to push her button for the final time. 

" _Oh by the way , I'm gay_ " he calming stated to her.

" _But, you can't be . You were f-"_

 _" i hate to cut you off but , that was fake ."_ Meg said, helping Cas out. He hated confrontations , this why he put the letter on her desk and hoped to just sneak out before she had caught him.

 " _WHAT?"_

" _I'm dating Balthazar, in-fact he is going to be my husband. He has treated better than you ever have or will. We even had sex on your desk once_ "

" _Sorry to butt in but, I wanted it to be known that it was the best sex I've ever had"_  Balthazar added with a smirk before kissing Meg. This caused a string of profanity to come out of 

" _Was that the reason you guys left the apartment early_ " Cas asked.

" _Yup_ " both Meg and

" _You guys can't do this. You are nothing without me_ "

" _We can and we just did_ " Meg said , before leading the group out of the house hospital.

The group exited the building for the last time, heading off to a new start.     

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in L.A, actor Dean Winchester was having a typical day for an actor. He was working on his show , _Feels_ , with his friends _Feels_ was about a group of fans who got the opportunity to work on their favorite show. It was a meta show that made fun of the celebrity life style while commenting on current things going on in America. He was glade that things were truing around for him. The past couple of years had been rough on him. He lost his best friend and wife, Lisa  sending him into. One of the few things that kept him going was their son Ben.The little guy couldn't lose both his parents, some days however he came close to taking his life. A phone call took out of his thoughts, he smiled as he saw who it was.

" _Sammy_ , _how is doctor life?_ "

" _Hey man. Good ,how are you_ _doing? "_

His brother was doing good in the world by being a doctor in a local hospital, Grace hospital to specific.

"Good, are you still free for lunch tomorrow?"

" _Yes, is it ok if I bring Gabe along_ "

" _Of course. At this point, he is family._ "

" _Cool, how's Ben doing?_ "

" _He is good. I'm taking to the pet store and for ice cream to celebrate the end of the school year and getting all grades."_

 _"I guess he got Lisa's brains"_ Sam joking said.

" _Yup, he is one smart cookie_ "

They talked for a few more minutes before Sam had to go. They said their goodbyes and "be safes".Dean hung up and headed to his son's room tell him that they were heading out.Fans were getting closer around him. He was able to sign a few autographs before the swarm began. It soon dwindled down as it had began. He turned to make a joke to Ben and say he was sorry for  making him waiting, except he wasn't there . He looked around as panic began to rise.

He couldn't find his son.

* * *

 

Cas was walking down the street. He had landed a little ago, he was so glade he had drooped his notice off in the mourning , though he had forgotten about L.A traffic. He noticed something as he was walking down the street; it looked like a  of people swarm . He then noticed something else. It looked like a kid was being pushed out of the circle. A car was coming for him and wasn't slowing down. The kid looked scared and frozen in place. Cas didn't even think he just sprung into action. He pulled the kid away just in time. They fell out of the way as the car kept speeding away. The kid got only a cut on his head, and he might sprained his wrist  . Considering how the situation could've turned out , they could've ended up a lot worse.

" _Ben! Are you ok?_?" a voice said taking him out of the fog.

" _Yes think so, this man saved me._ " At that moment , both men looked up at each other.

Their eyes locked and time stopped.


	2. Surprise! You saved the future love of your life's son.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean start to get to each other, and other people begin to come into the picture.

You know how there are moments in life that make you stop, and then years later, you think "wow". Moments that seem to cause time to stop, and you can't help but stare. For Dean and Cas, this was one of those moments. Dean had been one of Cas favorite actors since he was little but, seeing him in person was different like "whoa , who the heck are you" type of different; he has never noticed how green Dean's eyes were or how his freckles popes against his tan skin.  For Dean, this stranger who saved his sons life had the best wind tossed hair, and his eyes were nothing like  he had ever seen before. They were a blue that rivaled the ocean and the sky on a clear day. He had never seen a man so stunning before, and he was dumbstruck because of it. Dean would later scold himself for not tending to his son as soon as possible. A cough broke the two out of their trance.

" _I'm so sorry Ben_ " Dean said holding him close.

" _It's ok dad.This guy saved me for the car. I got scared and froze. He moved like an angel, and got me out of the way. I think I hit my head._ " Ben said in a tone that all parents knew he was going to cry in a few seconds. That's when Dean noticed the blood coming from his head. Despite working as a doctor on his previous show, _Jenny_ , he was never good with blood.  It was something that his wife was good with.

" _I'm sorry buddy but, we have to go to the E.R. We can pick up your puppy tomorrow"_ Dean said, hoping not to lose his lunch in front of his son.

" _I can take you there_ " the beauty said.

 _"I'm sorry but, who are you?_ " Dean asked.

" Novak,  _Cas Novak; I know a the best E.R doctor in the area. Plus, you look like no shape to drive Mr.Smith "_ Cas said, surprised in the confidence in his own voice. Dean was grateful that this stranger was going to drive, so he could day in the back and comfort his son. Plus, the name thing was kinda funny.

 _"Dad , what's so funny_?" Ben asked, as they made their way to Dean's car, since that had the booster in his car . Dean hadn't shown him any of the James Bond films yet because he wasn't old enough yet, and he wanted to talk to him about respecting women more first.

" _It's from a movie_ "

" _Oh ok_ "

Cas couldn't believe the day he was having; it kept getting weirder and better at the same time. 

* * *

They pulled in the hospital parking lot, a little while later. It didn't look busy, which was shocking for both adults involved. Cas kept his word taking him to the best hospital that he knew . It was the one that his brother , Gabe, worked at . Gabe was shorter than Cas , had whisky colored eyes with light brown hair. The opposite  of Cas in multiple forms. He was a great flirt, had great people skills, and  The only thing that they had in common was the fact that they both liked men, a sweet tooth, and that was it. Anyway, Dean was shocked when Cas pulled into his brother's hospital.

" _Hey, you weren't kidding. This is the best E.R , mostly due to my brother working here_ "

" _Really , my brother works here as well._ " 

" _That is weird. I wonder if they know each other_ "

" _You never know. I think he is working today. I can see if he is working today; he might be able to get us quicker_ "

" _That would be great_ "

The waiting room surprising had nobody in it, which calmed Dean down a bit because the last thing either he or his son need was to be plastered on the six' clock news with Dean being labeled as a bad father.  Two men were talking  with the nurse at the nurses station . Sam looked in appearance to be the oppiste of Gabe; tall , eyes green like his brother though his eyes were mixed with different colors as well. Both Dean and Cas shipped the two other men like Fedex as soon as they saw them together. Both Sam . Gabe looked surprised to see Cas, then Cas remembered he had told him he was coming to L.A in two weeks.

"Cas, what are you doing here?"

"I moved back early. Surprise!"

Gabe laughed before pulling him into a hug, as Dean started to talk to Sam.

" _What happened_ " Sam asked looking over his nephew.

" _Fans went a little crazy, and he accidentally got pushed into the road. Cas, here, was able to save him before I was able to get to him._ " Dean said looking over to Cas great-fully 

" _That's good old Cas, saving the day."_ Gabe interrupting  up the conversation like always, and casing Sam to roll his eye. _Yup, definitely  in love_ Cas thought.

" _Well since neither me and Gabe are busy right now either , we can look patch him up quickly."_ Sam said with the confidence one needs to be a nurse.

"Sounds great. Thank you guys"

"No problem Dean-O" both Sam and Gabe said at the same time though Gabe added the "Dean-O". Dean then turned to Cas and said 

"I take you to your car after Ben gets patched up. You don't mind do you?"

" _No not all. I have nothing else to do for the rest of the day_ " 

They all head into the hospital room together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get to know each other better, and help each other.

If you told Cas had known that seeing his brother agin also required an E.R visit, he wouldn't have been surprised . However if you told him the same visit also got him to meet one of his favorite celebrities and fall in love, he would've been shocked and laughed it off as some joke. But, here he was in his brother's hospital with Dean Smith and his son, and he had told his of a cheap apartment in his same building he could move into as soon as possible. 

" _Again, I'm so sorry that you guys have to be hear today_ " Sam said as Gabe was patching up Ben , all the while a red lollypop hanging from his mouth. Gabe  also tried to ask Dean questions about Sam but, Sam shut him down with a look that meant turn around is fare game. 

" _It's okay Sammy, I'm just glade that it is you two_   _patching up Ben today. Otherwise , well, you know_ " Dean said . Cas knew he proably didn't want people to think he was a bad parent despite the fact it was accident that happens all time. Sam patched up Cas quickly. 

During the enitre time Dean was holding his son as Gabe checked him over . Ben asked him a question that caused Dean to almost hug his son tighter that ever before. 

" _Can Cas please come with us?_ "

" _Only if he wants to"_ Dean said hopping that he wanted to.

" _Sure, I would love to . Playing with puppies is always fun_."

" _Great, and I can show you around the apartment to show you want size it it will be close to the one Kevin will show you_  "

" _Cool, it sound like a date_ " Cas said , though his ears got red when he realized what he had said. 

They exchanged cell numbers incase either was going to be latter than originally planned. Gabe gave Ben the all clear then left with Sam, bickering with him the entire way.

" _Are they dating?_ " Ben asked , causing both Dean and Cas to laugh. 

" _No, not yet anyway_ "

Dean reminded himself to buy Ben some ice cream later for making through all this pain along with being a great little wing man .

* * *

 

On their way back to Cas's rental, which had happened to be a few feet from where the accident happened, Ben started talking about his favorite subjects in school and how he wanted to be a marine biologist when he grew up. Cas was a cool field and asked  

Cas parked them back to the spot they first met and parked as carefully as possible.

" _Thank you for everything"_ Dean said as he got out of car with Ben to thank Cas. 

" _No problem , I just tomorrow that when we hang out that the same problem won't happen_ "

This caused Dean to laugh, causing Cas and Ben to grin. Both Dean and Cas made eye contact again. Now Nicholas Sparks can write a thousands books on how love works between two people but, sometimes declarations of love can be said without saying  a single word. Though while the world sometimes pausing for love, it is rarely for long.  A car honked at them to get a move on. Cas started to walk to his rental car while 

 " _So, see you_ _tomorrow_ " Dean said as Cas hopped into his car as well.

 " _Same here, I'll will defiantly check out and mentioned  about  that apartment you mentioned_ " 

" _Great, let me know and I can personally show you around personall_ y"

" _Awesome"_

They said their goodbyes for the final time that day before Dean got Ben into his car as well. 

Cas smiled as he watched Dean and Ben drove off before taking off in his car as well.

* * *

 

Chuck, Cas, farther was waiting up for him . 

" _I was just about to call the cops to see if you ended up dead somewhere._ "

" _Then you would just_   _go all Frankenstein on me_ "  Cas said.  It was their humor between the two of them , joking about various forms of their deaths or what lengths they would go to help the other. It was one of the main reasons that they had a good father and son relationship had been a long day for Cas and it was catching up with him  . He said good night to his dad before heading to his old roon. Cas went to bed that day with a simile on his face.

Across the city Dean was thinking about how close he almost lost his son and how faith placed this stranger into his life. He may have flirted a little too much with Cas but, he didn't care. He couldn't wait until tomorrow and what the day will bring. He was also lucky that Kevin was a good landlord, and did have an apartment a viable to rent for Cas. Kevin owned a different company along with being a landlord. Since he made so much with the tech company, Kevin had explained it to him before but Dean wasn't that good with tech stuff to begin with, something that made him feel old. Cas flooded his mind later again as he checked on his son who was sleeping peacfully.

Dean thought _L.A was becoming a little more brighter,_ as he went to sleep as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay , I had tech week and the passing of my grandmother otherwise I would be father a long in the story. Thanks for reading! :)


	4. New begins with old family and friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something begins to form between Cas and Dean.

The next morning, Cas got ready to go help pick up Dean and his son Ben , to go get the dog Ben was suppose to get yesterday. He spent an hour picking out a outfit before deciding   on a blue shirt with shorts. He hoped that this made him look good, for he wanted to look his beset around Dean. Cas wa falling hard for the actor, with no end in sight. HE just hoped he didn't make a fool out himself like he did with his last boyfriend

" _Wow, your out of bed early_ "  Dang it so close Cas thought as his dad yelled to him from the 

" _Just because my bakery doesn't open yet , doesn't mean that I won't get up before nine_ "

Chuck was a writer with the ability to get up before the crack of dawn something that Cas didn't get. He became famous after Cas's mother divorced him, and left Cas and Gabe's life permanently .Cas doesn't like to think about her too much or where she could be at the moment. Chuck didn't have to work anytime after that if he wanted to but, his kids had two choices. Either have him help with their wedding or pay for college. Cas chose the latter because he didn't think it was going to happen anytime soon , and he wanted to warn his own money. Anyway, Cas continued to sneak out the door but his dad noticed

" _So, where are you off to ?_ "

" _I'm off to look at an apartment that I found yesterday, and help pick out a puppy for a new friend"_

" _Cas, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!!!_ "

 _This was going to be longer and harder than I_ _thought_  Cas thought.

* * *

While Cas was being grilled by his dad and his brother, Dean was helping his son pick-out his clothes for the day since it was Saturday. Usually, he had to work Saturdays but they were ahead of schedule and they finished early , so everyone got the day off. He was excited that his son was ok, and he got to spend the day with Cas. While he had never dated a guy before , Dean knew that he was bi . Lisa had been okay about it , and it was one of many things that Dean had loved about her. Their marriage had been a great one, they were happy with each other about 75 percent of the time . The cancer was something that surprised them both, none on either. One of the last fights that they had was over whether Dean could remarry after she was gone. Lisa was okay with it , Dean on the other hand said that he will never fall in love again and marry someone. Boy, did he wished he could've taken back any angry word that they ever said to each other to have her back. But then, he wouldn't have fallen for Cas.

Anyway, the door buzzed. Figuring correctly it, Dean let Cas in  . His eye shinned brightly against his blue shirt and his hair looked like someone treated him with love the night before and then some this morning as well. If it weren't for his son, he would've done some unspeakable things to Cas in his bedroom. But, that would ruin the relationship before it even started Dean thought. Before he could say anything, Cas beat him to it.

" _Hi_ "

" _Hi_ "

" _Can we go get the puppy please?_ " Ben asked before running out the door toward the elevator. Dean grabbed his keys , locking the door behind him before turning toward him and asking if he was ready to go, to which Cas nodded his head. They headed toward the door ready to start something new.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Bucky is a werid name for a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben chooses a dog and Dean informs Cas more about his past.

" _He is an adorable  handful, isn't he?_ " Cas said as Ben started to take off for the car. Dean ran and grabbed Ben before adding " _Yes, but he is mine_ ". The trio slowly made their way to the car. Cas knew about Dean's relationship with his wife, and that it  had the perfect marriage, at least that was what the various people in interviews  had said. Her death seemed to force Dean into more hiding . He also knew better than to ask questions about Lisa,  since they were just friends at this point and it wasn't his business to ask. It was Dean's tell, if he wanted to. For all Cas knew, after this visit to the shelter today, he would never see the actor he fell for ever again. Though Cas had a feeling and hoped, that he would be seeing more of the actor. Dean was thinking the same thing, though he was wondering how to approach Cas about a date without his son being on the date as well. He also wondered if  he was over steeping his bounds for wanting more out of a man he just meet. Ben was just thinking about what dog he would get. The trio made their way to the car, with the thoughts clouding their thoughts.    

The adoption shelter was a no-kill shelter that many of Dean's work "family" recommend to him. Sam had also gotten a dog here as well. As they entered the shelter, many people thought they were a cute family. Nobody brought this up to them since they knew that Dean was a kind celeb that wanted his private life kept, well private. The puppies at the shelter  "attacked" Cas causing him fall over and Dean to laugh. Ben grabbed a photo because he hadn't seen his dad laugh like that since before his mom had died. There were so many dogs to choose from, but it warmed Dean's heart to see that his son choose a older black lab with one leg named Bucky. He was already potty- trained, which both adults sighed relief. They stopped for ice cream on the way back, making even more think that they were a family. They weren't completely off though. 

* * *

  When they arrived back at Dean's apartment, Kevin was waiting for them. Kevin was best described as the opposite of what many would think as renter. He wore jeans, with flannel and a t-shirt; he was shorter than Dean and Cas. Since he owned a tech company, he like to buy places and make rent to next to nothing. 

" _Hi Dean and Ben. And you must be Cas, the hopefully new renter_ " Kevin said, with the chill attitude  that came with someone his age, and pulling both the Smiths again .

" _Nice to meet you_ " Cas said, offering his hand to shake. Kevin pulled him into a hug instead, which surprised Cas but he was cool with it. Dean forgot to warn him that  Kevin was a hugger; whoops.

" _Nice to meet you too_ "

They pulled apart quickly and the group made their way inside.They all made small talk in the elevator as they head to the apartment. The apartment was bigger than Cas was going to be; it had one bedroom , a living room . The price was cheeper than the one he had when he was a lawyer, and he could still afford it .  Cas signed then and there, causing Dean to jump for joy on the  inside. _The chances of seeing Cas again went up_ he thought as Cas signed the final line. Kevin watched Ben as Dean walked Cas backed his car.

" _I had a great time today_ " Cas said 

" _Me too. Thank you agin with everything_ "

" _No problem_ " They both stood their awkwardly there not sure what to say nor not knowing they were being watched by Kevin and Ben. 

" _Great, I'll see you later_ " Cas said knowing he had to go back to his former home and tell his dad the more news 

" _See you later, dude_ " Dean said,internally cringing at how that sounded. They hugged before Cas jumped into his car.   

Cas pulled away in his car  with a grin  on his face but, unknowing how to proceed.

* * *

" _That was smooth_ " Bobby said as Dean recounted what happened. They were filming Sunday so that way they could cut early for Ellen's birthday. It was another attempt to fix Bobby and Ellen up as well; their chemistry reached passed the screen though neither had the courage to act on it. Everyone else who worked on the show wanted them to be together. 

" _Yeah, I know. Now , I don't know if I should do the three day thing or not"_ Dean said.

" _The what_ "

" _The three day thing. Call him or text him three days after last seeing him"_

_"Call him now"_

_"What?"_

_"Idjit, you heard me . Call him now! That three day rule is made by single men when their heads so far up their butts that they can still see . Nobody wants to be treated as second thought, you should know this by now"_ Bobby said shaking his head.

 _"Well, with Lisa, she did all the talking and just showed up whenever she wanted to"_ Dean said with a grin. 

" _Did you guys ever do anything that you wanted to do?"_

" _Of course! I choose the time and the places sometimes as well."_  A fresh wave of guilt hit Dean; What if he was disrespecting his wife's memory by dating someone two years after she passed? 

"Dude, did she gave permission to date after she was gone?" Bobby asked cutting through his thoughts 

"Yes"

"Then , you are fine. You have to make yourself happy too. It is what Lisa would've wanted" Bobby said. 

Dean made the call, praying that Cas would pick up.

 _"Hi Cas! I hope you are doing great.  I was wondering if you were free this Friday for a date?"_ Dean said in one spill  

" _Hi Dean! I'm doing great, just finished things with the bakery and moving into my apartment otherwise I would've called you . I hope you are as well. That sounds great  for the date! What time?"_

_"My mom wanted to take him for the weekend for grandmother and son bounding do, would 8 work?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Great, I see you at 8 at my apartment"_

_"Great,see you then!"_ They both hanged up at the same time. Before Bobby could add anything, they were called for rehearsal . Dean headed into the scene with a grin on his face that was that was a copy of the one Cas was wearing.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets his dad for lunch and goes on his date when Dean.

To say that both Dean and Cas were nervous for this date , would be a understatement. Niether had dated in a while for different reasons. For Dean, it was dead wife and respecting her along with being ready. For Cas, he didn't want to date while fake dating Meg. He was fine with being single but since meeting Dean, he was ready to date. It was as simple as that . Cas was also grateful that Dean showed him this apartment. He could use the sitars if he wanted or the elevator . It was beautiful as well.

Cas met his father at the restaurant with the hopes that Gabe would come as well with a date. Since Gabe was adopted, Chuck joked that Cas could date Dean and even marry him if he wanted to. Cas was never more grateful for a waiter in his life. 

" _So, hows the new apartment?_ " Chuck asked after the waiter went to get their drinks.

" _It's looking pretty good. I have everything unpacked and set up_ "

Chuck gave him a disbelieving look before Cas said " _It's truth_ "

" _I believe you_ " he replied in a tone meant that he didn't.

Before Cas could ask about the whole adoption comment, two people came into the restaurant: Gabe and Sam. Now, Cas understood the comment. Thieu appearances caused Cas to do a double take. They looked like they had just run here or just finished having sex. Probably the second, thought it was a picture in Cas's head he didn't want. Gabe also was thinking about his brothers private life , for he asks

" _So, have you banged him yet?_ " This causes the rest of the table to turn red or do a spit take.

" _No, I just met him_ " Cas said before digging into his food, in attempt of avoiding Gabe's more personal questions. Same came to his rescue by asking him about Gabe which got him to shut up really quickly. _Oh yeah they are so sleeping together_   _. If not now, soon._ Cas thought as Sam blushed while Gabe was telling a story about how he saved an deathbed patient. They looked at each other as if nothing else mattered in the whole world. Sure, it was a typical but weren't the best love stories?

Anyway, the topic of conversation shifted to Cas and Balthazar Bakery. They had finally settled on the name Angel's Bakery, which Gabe said they should have come up with the title first. The rest of dinner went so fast that an hour passed without Cas even realizing it. All went their separate ways once dinner was done , and full stomachs. Cas felt happy once again, and happy were his life was taking him.

* * *

 

Friday arrived sooner than either the pair had realized, and worry set in for Dean and Cas . Both had nightmares from first dates that went terrible and wrong. To eliminate a fan or the press ruining their first date, they decided to have their first date at Dean's. They were going to have a Nerf fight with marshmallows. Ben was going to stay at his mothers place for night, in case any "fun" would happen. Life video games going into swearing  or over doing the marshmallow fight. That would ruin the date fast. They also wanted to take things slow; Dean was still grieving his wife's death , even though it had been long time ago, and Cas had just moved back to L.A.. Neither wanted to ruin this , so they took it slow.

Ten minutes before eight, Cas showed up at Dean's wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Dean told him to come in. Dean was setting up the popcorn for the movie along with the marshmallows. He look adorable in his flower socks, especially since Cas wearing bee ones.

" _You look cute"_ Dean said with a simile.

" _You too. We match_ " Cas said his girn growing larger. This caused Dean to snort and laugh, in a way he hadn't for a long time. They quickly did the marsh mellow fight with it ending with Dean "accidentally" landing on Cas. They moved into the bedrooms to watch the movie because it had more room to spread out, and it had more pillows. They still ended up snuggling together. Cas fell asleep on Dean's chest half way through the movie, Dean wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't looked down during the ending of _Casablanca._ Dean would've moved to the couch but Cas looked to peaceful in that moment that Dean didn't want to wake him up by accident.

Dean fell asleep as well as he thought _what a perfect way to end a date_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. The two M's and one s :  making breakfast, meeting the mother,  with shipping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up, Dean and Cas get to know each other a little more.

The next morning, Cas woke up first . It took him a second to release what happened, with a simile spreading across his face. His stomach growled letting him know that it was time to get up and make breakfast. After brushing his teeth, (he had packed his tooth brush last night), he started to make pancakes and eggs with bacon. The smell woke up Dean up , who prominently fell out of bed as he tried to run to the kitchen. 

" _Morning , Prince_ " a voice from the kitchen said. Dean couldn't believe that Cas stayed;  _he only stayed because he heard you wake up , he doesn't actually care about you_ his inner monologue told him. Crap he also thought; he didn't want to be a "bad" day, as he would refer to his depression. He put on his best acting face in front of Cas, as he entered the kitchen.

" _You are my hero right now_ " Dean said rubbing his eyes and entering the bathroom to brush his teeth as well.

" _Who said that I was making any for you?_ " Cas shouted back to him in a joking tone. When Dean came back into the room, he gave Cas his best puppy dog eyes. 

" _Dang it! Your puppy eyes are hard to resist. Fine, I guess I have to make you some too_ " Cas said though he had already planned on making Dean breakfast anyway.

" _Thanks angel!_ " he said before heading to bathroom to spit. Since Dean was now up, Cas decided to play some good old fashioned Fall Out Boy. The band always to lift his mood when he needed it most, well minus a few songs, that could bring anyone down if they knew the meaning behind them. Today seemed like Folie à Deux day. He started to sing along with  _I Don't Care_ , as he took bacon out of the pan.

" _You like Fall Out Boy?_ " Dean said as he came back into the kitchen.

" _Yes, they're a good band to when you need a pick me up or a good cry_ "

" _I like them too._ "

" _Really's, that awesome! What's your favorite song?_ "

" _That is actually hard because the names are so long, though Save Rock and Roll is fantastic_ " Dean said as he started to make coffee.

" _I agree, with also adding Golden and G.I.N.A.S.F.S to the mix as well"_ Cas said while also thinking man, _I could get use to this_.

" _I haven't heard of Golden'"_

_"It is one of those songs that  you can't help to stop whatever you are doing, and just listen. It should get more recognition"_

_"I'll have to check it out sometime"_ Dean said , handing Cas a cup. Talking soon turned to their respective jobs, and how they liked them so far, along with the people that they had been working with.

" _So, do Ellen and Booby acted like a couple in real life too?_ " Cas asked, as Dean and him worked on the dishes. 

" _Yes, though they are just friends. Charlie and I have been trying along with everyone else to get them together. But, they are just so clueless to each other_ "

"W _hat ways did you guys try?_ "

" _The usual ways including spin the bottle. Neither showed up to play the game_ " 

"How about seven minutes in heaven?"

"We haven't tried that one yet. We were running out of ideas. Will you being willing to help us?"

"Of course! I would love to"

"Great !" Dean said putting the last pan away giving Cas a perfect opportunity to look at his butt. They continued to bounce ideas off each for about another five minutes when there was a knock on the door. Normally , Dean would have been worried about his partners meeting his mother and Cas was no exception, if anything even more since it was still very early in the relationship. Heck, they hadn't even kissed yet. Plus, it would weird especially after a first date.He was proven right as his mother, Mary, was waiting with Boston on the other-side.

" _Hi mom. Hi buddy, how was your time with grandma ?_ " he asked as Ben jumped from Mary to Dean. His sons's response was so fast that it took Dean a second to realize what he was saying.  Grandma had taken him Chuckie Cheese and I-Hop.

" _He's all yours_ " Mary said before sprinting off as if she sensed that Dean had someone with him.

The grin never left either of their faces as Cas left to go to meet Meg and Balthazar. Dean shook his head as he head back to the kitchen with son, who ran to the living room. Oh she is so getting back for this Dean thought as his son ran from end of the room to the other.

"Hey Ben! How is your day going so far?" Cas asked, with his overnight bag in his hand. Ben told that he went to Chuckie Cheese and I-hop for breakfast, while Dean became more tried by the second.

" _Sounds like you had fun_ " Cas said to Ben while Dean started to set up the game to hopefully knock out some of that energy.  
  
" _Yup"_ Ben said before taking off to play the game. Dean walked Cas to the door, with the hopes for a second date and hopefully soon. He asked about if Cas wanted to meet for a date next Friday. He got a yes with  a kiss, and a "about time" from Ben.

" _So, that's a yes I assume_ " Dean said

" _Yes_ " Cas said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Telling their story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Cas and Deans work families learn about the date, with some heading to the hospital... again.

The next day , both halves of the couple went to work related things. Charlie cornered Dean as he sat down in the makeup and hair chair.

" _So, how did it go?_ " she asked skipping the pleasant hello's . Many of the fans shipped Bobby and Ellen's characters but, there were a few dedicated few that shipped Dean and Charlie's character. Many thought the actors were dating in real life as well, the amount of time they spent together. While Dean was bi, he thought as Charlie as younger sister and friend; plus, Charlie was currently dating the camerawoman , Dorothy. So, the possibility of them dating was zero.

" _Hello, Charlie. It was fantastic, one of the best dates I have ever gone on_ " Dean answered as Ash started to work on his hair. Ash was the hair stylist on the set and on of the Bobby/Ellen shippers out there. He was the one to bring it up to Dean  and would be the club's president if his cancer wasn't causing him to busy all the time. His words not Deans. He joked if they got together, that it would be legacy and that they owned him shampoo for his mullet.Anyway, Dean started to recount the events of the date to the both of them. He was finishing his story when Jo entered the trailer.

" _We watched movies, he feel asleep during the last one; I didn't have the heart to wake him so, we fell asleep. He made me breakfas_ t" Dean said , causing Charlie to squeal.

" _Telling us the dirty  about your date , Casanova_ " Jo said, teasing him. She played his sister on the show, and was Ellen's daughter. They would tease each other about such things, but she was one of the few people who Dean never got in a fight with.

" _Yes, it was a lot fun. He also wants to be apart of team shipville, and is coming to the next meeting. Our next date I am taking him to get burgers and shakes_ "

" _That is cute_ " Charlie said starting to get out of her chair to guard the door in case either Ellen or Bobby came in.

" _What does he doing for a living again?_ " Jo said, her protective side showing.

" _He is opening a bakery with his best friend. It opens tomorrow; I was planning on surprising him if you want to join"_ Dean said motioning to all of them. _"I also planned on asking Ellen and Bobby to come to see them in action so to speak."_ All the rest of the group said various versions of yes.

 _"Great, tomorrow after our shoot we can all head over together_." Dean with a simile on his face. Charlie knocked on the wood, which was their single that Bobby and Ellen were coming. They walked in carrying Starbucks, making everyone's day better.

" _Sorry guys we would've been here sooner but, Bobby found a kitten on the side of the road"_ Ellen said handing her daughter her drink first.

" _Hey, I wasn't going to leave the poor guy on the side of road. So, I dropped him of at the shelter_ " Bobby said in a trying to sound tough voice.  He failed , miserably.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Cas was telling his version of the date to Balthazar. Meg was at Balth's and hers apartment , cleaning up before they could have Cas over. The three of them were excited about the opening, though Meg joked that Balthazar would make them late to opening since he always slept through his alarms.

" _It should be fun tomorrow._ " Cas said as they locked up around five, since both wanted to get sleep and they hadn't caught up on sleep yet .

" _Totally agree_." Balthazar said, as sweat began to drip down his face.

" _Are you ok? Your making the mint pies look white_ "

" _Yeah, I'm fine Cassie. Just feeling a little sick to my stomach"_

" _So, your not allowed near the bake good tomorrow"_

"Yes, that would be correct-amoundo"

" _This should be fun . At least I'll have Meg tomorrow"._

He didn't actually. Later that night, Cas got a frantic call from Meg saying that she was taking Balthazar to the hospital because he was throwing up and feeling pain in his side. Cursing his luck, Cas told her it would be okay and that he could handle everything the next day. They said their goodbyes.

Cas went to bed wondering about the next day ahead, and how it was going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits Cas at his first day at work and also introduces him to his work family.

It went better than Cas thought it would. But first lets go to the morning first . Cas was going to open the shop on his own. It would've been Cas, Meg, and Balthazar today but, Meg and Balthazar were still in the ER.  They would  getting help in two months, even though it would be only a short time period.  Balthazar's friend Dorothy was coming in two months  to help once filming wrapped on her show. She needed a job in the months off of filming, and Cas and Balthazar needed another employee in case like Balthazar getting sick. It was a win-win. Unfortunately, she was working today otherwise she would come in. So, Cas was on his own. Talking with Meg the night before was scary . You could tell that they loved each other. Cas just hoped that their relationship wasn't going to end like Jack/Ianto relationship. This made Cas even more sacred for the opening, especially  since he was the only one there. 

He was excited though; he still couldn't believe that this was happening even as he pulled up to the shop. Cas made sure to talk about the opening on all the social media platforms, and had gotten great messages across the board minus one from Namoi. Dean might show up but, he had work today so he probably wouldn't. Cas was fine with that though; Dean could be there for other things like Novak family dinners. Wishful thinking he thought as he unlocked the door. He hoped for at least one customer.

He got his wish as the day progressed. It went fantastic, numerous people came in and bought things. A few had dropped of resumes, since Cas put a help wanted add up  so Meg could find a job quickly. (As luck would have it, she got a job working at the local college). Cas was grateful for the short breaks in the day to make more cupcakes and cookies, and pie. He was grateful that Meg had gotten this place right next to a medical pot store.  This was  probably the reason that business was going well. Cas even texted Dean this , receiving a that's awesome  text back.

Cas couldn't wait for the rest day to go by, and prayed for a friendly face to pop in.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Dean was leaving the studio with the gang even though he was tried, not the sleepy tried but, the emotional punch tired. They had a shoot that went into the late afternoon. Everyone was still up for coming to meet Cas and try out his bake goods. He was planning on surprising Cas, hoping that this would be this would be a pleasant surprise. _I doubt he even wants to even see you_ he thought as they all piled into the car. The group even picked up Ben from Mary's, (she wanted to go but couldn't because she had work to do). He made Cas believe that he might not make it because, he didn't want him to make a big deal out this. This is what friends and boyfriends do. They support them in their dreams. He did hope that the opening went well, and was happy that Cas had texted him this. Once Bobby and Ash pointed out the building next door, Dean knew that it went just fine.

As they entered the shop, Cas's face brightened. Nobody else was in the shop since it was an hour before closing time, so he had preparing to deliver  a few of the cupcakes to the homeless shelter across the street when they had come in. He recognized everyone from the show except for the man with the mullet. He got a good laugh that when he saw Dorothy was with them. 

" _Hi Honey, how did your day go?_ " Dean asked as he walked over to Cas before kissing him on the cheek.

" _It went great thank you for asking. How about yours?_ "

" _Great, let me introduce you to the work family_ "

Dean went through and introduced Cas to Bobby, Eileen , Ash, Charlie, Joe, and  Dorothy (though come to find out Cas already knew here; she was going to work with him when filming for the shop wrapped for the summer). To anyone. Dean quickly made his way to the counter to buy cupcake for while Cas stayed behind to talk to everyone. To anyone looking in, there were appear to be four  couples. While there were only three, that would hopefully change soon. Bobby seemed to be leaning to Eileen as if he were a wall for support.  Cas noticed this as he thanked the group for coming, and he also thought _they are my new otp._  

" _Thank you all for coming today!_ " Cas said trying to hide his inner fan boy , though falling badly.

" _No problem! We wanted to meet the famous Cas, and eat so it was killing two birds with one stone._ " Charlie said, that caused the new couple to blush. Everyone made their way to the counter, as Jo pulled Cas aside.

" _You had that thought too?_ " She whispered, not to be heard by the soon to be couple in question.

" _Yup_ "

" _Good, we need fresh blood. The whole cast and crew want this to happen. But as the famous lyric goes, they don't have a clue"_

This caused Cas to chuckle, as Ash joined them.

" _I take it we have another member to the group_ " he said with a coy simile. Cas nodded his head.

" _Good, we will talk more later. Right now, I really can't wait to try your beer flavored cupcake_ ". He wasn't the only one. Jo, Eileen, and Dean, who also got some pie as well,  all got the beer flavored cupcakes as well. Charlie and Dorothy got cherry ones, Ben got the chocolate  , and Bobby got the unicorn flavored one.  Dean payed for them all even though Cas offered for them to be on the house.

* * *

Maybe it appeared that the bakery was packed for nobody else came into the bakery the rest of the hour. Everyone helped Cas clean up because they felt bad he was the only one working. It took them all less the ten minutes to door it all. Cas thanked them and gave them some of the cupcakes, which caused Dean to roll his eyes with a smirk on his face. The group went their separate ways, with Bobby and Eileen taking the cupcakes to drop off the cupcakes to the shelter. Dean with Ben walked Cas to his car.

" _What time do you want to meet for the meeting on Saturday?_ "

" _Would noon be good? I could bring lunch"_

_"That would be perfect"_   
  
_"Great , also can't wait for Fridays Lunch date"._

_"Me too"_ Cas girned.

They kissed then went their separate ways. Cas thought how great the day went; another thought crept ed into his head.

 _I love him_  

Cas considered this a good thing as he drove to the hospital to visit Balthazar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the slow burn. Jack and Ianto is a couple from Torchwood; I won't tell you what happens to them. Thank you for reading, and I will try to get through the story faster. :)


	10. Cupid is working overtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People trying to people cupid, and pain all over the place.

Next few months flew by fast for everyone. Balthazar quickly got better.  Cas and Dean's relationship was growing stronger by the day. They didn't tell each other their secrets but, they knew the basic food orders at their favorite restaurants. So, they knew enough for their place in their relationship. Their lunch date was one of their favorite dates. During usually during their lunch  dates, they share a milkshake , with both ordering burgers and fires. Both of their careers were taking off as well. Dean got nominated for an Emmy and Cas's business was doing fantastic.  Cas was updating Chuck on the phone about what was happening in his life. Chuck was laughing as Cas was telling him about how Dean and him finally held hands  in public.

" _Hey, long as I get some grand-kids before I retire"_

 _"I'll try dad"_ Cas said rolling his eyes.  Cas went to bed that night , excited for another date with Dean.

* * *

The next morning wasn't a good morning for Dean; he could feel it as opened his eyes. He stayed like this for an hour even though he knew he had to help Ben get ready for the day . He just couldn't make himself move. Ben didn't come into the room but, Dean heard him making a breakfast. _God , you couldn't even take of your own kid_ he thought. 

Cas knew something was wrong when Dean didn't great him at the door. This was confirmed when Cas found Ben making himself breakfast .

" _Hey bud! What's up?_ " Cas asked, trying to stay clam.

" _Nothing much. Dad is just having a bad day_ "

" _Is he still in bed?_ "

" _Yes, I was going to make him breakfast in bed._ "

" _That is awesome_  . _I'm just going to check on your dad if that is ok with you"_ Cas said, waitng for Ben to nod his head, before heading toward Dean's bedroom

They had talked about Dean's depression a little bit because they both thought it was important. Cas just hadn't seen him this low before. He closed the door behind him to make his presence known, and to not scare Dean. 

" _Hey_ "

Dean slowly opened his eyes as if each second was painful. Those blue eyes that Cas loved were filled were blank, no emotion as if the very thought of life was nothingness. It stabbed Cas like a dagger in his heart to see his love in this much pain.

" _What do you need?"_ Cas asked,  wanting Dean to take control and get the help he needed.

_"Nothing"_

_"Nothing?"_

" _That's what I am worth, and what I need_ " Dean said before turning away from Cas. It hurt Cas to hear Dean think that little of himself. But, Cas knew that he just had to be there for Dean. 

" _Is it ok if I hug you?_ " he asked carefully. Dean slowly turned toward and nodded his head . Cas climbed into the bed and pulled his boyfriend close to him. After a few seconds, Dean explained more about his childhood as if he were trying to find a happy memory that he hadn't told anyone before. He told Cas about the time that he took Sammy to the doctor because he was trying to copy Dean by jumping off the roof of their house. Cas returned with stories of his childhood as well. 

They stayed like this until Ben came bursting into room , to say that breakfast was ready.

* * *

 After this moment, Dean and Cas grew closer then ever before. They would alternate staying at each others place, depending on if Ben was at a friends or with Dean's mom/ or even Lisa's parents. They also approved of Cas when they accidentally met him at his work. Life was good. This was Cas thought as the cast and crew still tried to get Bobby and Eileen together. Cas and Dean came with the idea of setting them up under the idea that they had two extra tickets to _Hair_ , and nobody else could go. 

As Cas started to get ready for his group  date with Dean , _Candy Store_ from Heather's the musical started to play. He answered his phone a little worried for Gabe only texted never called.

" _Hey Gabe, what's up?_ "

Since filled the other end minus a quiet sniffle.

" _Gabe , what's wrong?_ "

Through sobs Gabe told him:

" _Dad is dead_ "

Cas fell to the floor as the wind flew out of him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, class and final exams. I'll try to get out two these upcoming weeks since I will be in a place without internet. :)


	11. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grief can bring pain that changes people, and their course in life.

When Cas didn't come to his apartment to meet for their date, Dean knew something was wrong. He would normally knock three times before entering. Dean was happy that Sam wanted to spend some time with his nephew and had him, otherwise he would've had to take Ben on their date and well, tonight might be the night they have sex. Dean went to Cas's apartment to see if he was just running behind. When Cas didn't answer the door, Dean let himself in using the key Cas  had given in case Dean needed him . However, the reverse was going to happen even though Dean didn't know it yet.

" _Cas, honey we are going to be late_ " he called into his apartment.  He didn't see him at first so he walked farther into the apartment. He found his lover with such pain on his face. His broke heart as he ran over to him. 

" _Cas, hey whats wrong_ " he asked sitting down next to him .

At first , Cas couldn't speak. When he did , he stumbled on his words trying to hold back the tears, though he failed miserably. 

" _My Dad died_ " was all he was able to get out before the damn broke.

" _Is it ok if I hug you?_ " Dean asked. Cas nodded his head, and Dean didn't hesitate to pull Cas into a embrace.  

Dean held as Cas sobbed into his arms, tears turning his face red.

* * *

The funeral was blur for both Cas and Gabe. For them both, they had lost one of the most people in their life. He died trying to get food for the homeless shelter that Cas asked him to deliver.  Gabe didn't blame Cas for it since it was a heart attack but, Cas still felt like it was his fault. If he was at home like he normally was , someone might have gotten to him quicker.  Dean stood by his boyfriend side the entire time, though he gave him space during the reception afterwords.

Sam was there to support Gabe as well. Dean noticed that the two at one point disappeared; he later found Sam hugging Gabe, with the smaller man holding onto him like a life raft. Dean knew not to disturb them. Neither Dean nor Sam knew Chuck well but, they knew that he was a good father. They were there for their partners. Dean was waiting for Cas to break but, as usual Cas was as strong as a rock.

* * *

Later that day, Cas and Dean were waiting for Mary. Dean had the day lucky off, and Meg was working in Cas's place .

Ben was the only reason that Cas hadn't cried after the funeral. He didn't want anymore " _I'm so sorry_ " or " _My deepest condolences_ ". After while, you just want to scream thank you but I don't need you sympathies; I just want my dad back. That was what he thought as Mary walked in and said those dreaded words.   

Mary said that she would take Ben fore the night to give Cas more time to piece everything together, and she hadn't seen her grandson  in a while as well. She said the second part out loud not the first. the first statement was implied however.   

Dean knew that Cas would crumple the second Mary left, and he was right. The man fell soon as the door closed, but Dean caught him before he fell.

" _You are always there when I need you_ " Cas said after a moment.

" _And you do the same. You helped me with Ben when I can't even get out of bed or not feel anything_ " Dean said, moving them to the couch. He put Cas's favorite movie, Heathers, and went made snacks. He brought. Toward the party scene in the movie, Cas started to kiss Dean .  Dean kissed back ; each kissed tasted salty and sweet. Sweet because of the snacks , salt because of the prezeltes. When Dean came up for air , he saw a look on Cas's face he hadn't seen before. There was a hunger in his eyes, that Dean knew meant one thing.

" _Are you sure?_ "

Cas nodded his head, and continued to lay kisses along his neck. They hadn't had sex before because neither were ready. However, they both needed each other in this moment. Dean carried Cas to the bedroom for comfort and to try to make him whole again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept my promises , and will try to continue putting chapters out before trip to fun. Thanks for reading! :)


	12. To be loved is a two edge sword.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being loved is the greatest feeling in the world, until the pain that comes along with it.

Their love making still had an afterglow the next morning. Both was had been careful with each other. Moans filled the walls, thought nobody could hear the lovers become one. The sheets became soaked with sweat and other liquids . Dean cleaned them up afterwards, before joining Cas again. Cas was the first one to wake up the next morning. The first thing Cas thought hit him like a lighting rod, jolting him awake . _Oh crap, I just slept with Dean_ Cas thought . A thousand thoughts swarmed threw his mind. Most weren't good. A single touch brought him crashing back to earth.

" _Hey_ " Dean said pulling Cas into his arms and back into the bed.

" _Hey_ "

" _So, last night was awesome._ "

A huge amount a pressure was off his shoulder, and Cas was able to breath. He had never been with some before, but he didn't think about it .

" _That is a huge a relief"_ Dean noticed that Cas was acting a little nervous, as if he were afried of something was going to happen. A question he thought he knew the answer

" _Cas, you had sex before. Right?_ "

 Silence was Cas's response as he buried his head further into Dean's shoulder. The realization in that movement punched Dean in the stomach. _Oh my god, what have I done? I took Cas virginity_ Dean thought. A few dark thoughts dripped into his thoughts before his light raft saved him drowning.

" _Dean, I'm so sorry_ "

" _Cas, you have_   _nothing to be sorry for . It should be me apolgizing to you. I should've made your first time special"_

 _"You did though. You gave me comfort when I needed it most"_ Cas said, looking directly at Dean. It meant Dean feel ten times better but, he knew they would have to several more talks before having sex again. 

* * *

They had a lot of talks before they had sex again. But, once they had those talks, they moved forward in their relationship. Love took over them both like a drug making them silly, and happier. It made them feel better, with no downsides on taking drugs. They felt unbreakable, and whole once more.

 Ben and Cas's relationship also grew closer together. This was the reason Cas picking up Ben on that fateful afternoon. He dropped him over at Ben's friend apartment when Charlie came full running toward him. Here normal cheery simile was replaced with one near tears. She pulled her them outside before Cas could even ask a question. 

" _Charlie whats wrong?_ " Cas asked, getting a little more nervous.

" _There was an accident on set; They had to take Dean and Bobby to the hospital._ " she said in near tears. Here is the downside to feeling love : when they get hurt, you get hurt as well. It stabs you over and over again until you know they will be ok.

" _Which hospital did they take them to?_ " Cas said, trying not to die right there and then.

" _The one Sam and Gabe  work at_ " Charlie said as she jumped back into the car.

Cas's heart cracked and raced as he jumped into the car with Charlie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done in the my second year of college, and off to my next adventure as an adult. The title came to me because this past weekend I celebrated my 20th birthday . My friends threw me surprise birthday party . My heart soared, and I nearly cried tears of joy. Then , I experienced something painful with a realizing something: I would be losing them soon. I knew true be a long time but, had been avoiding thinking about. On a funnier note, a virgin writing a sex scene . This should be good. Thanks for reading! :)


	13. Praying to God, and hoping he will answer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas hopes for the best and thinks about his future.

The air felt colder as Cas ran into the hospital with Charlie right behind him. The accident on set had sent Dean , Bobby , and a few of the crew to the hospital according to Charlie. Everyone else was okay, thank goodness. Gabe intercepted Cas as soon he ran through the door.

" _Hey, little bro. I wished that we would stop meeting like this._ "

" _Gabe, is he okay? Where is Dean? How-_ "

" _Breathe Cas, breathe. I'll take you and Charlie to him and the rest of the gang._ " Gabe said looking him directly in the eyes as he tried to calm his brother down.

Gabe lead them through the E.R doors to a waiting room. The head of the crew, Crowley, was pacing the room while Jo and Ellen sit next to each other, holding each other's hands for support. The rest of the crew were in there as well. Charlie went to Dorothy to make sure that she was okay with everything that was going on. Gabe took Cas through another set of doors. Sam came out of one of the rooms. Cas took it as a good sign that he wasn't crying.

" _He is waiting for you_ " Cas didn't ask about anyone else due to the fact there was only one thing on his mind: Dean. The man who took care of him when he need him, was sitting on a bed in a hospital. He wasn't even . Relief filled Cas as he nearly hugged him but of coursed asked first. Dean nodded yes, before Cas pulled into death-grip type hug. Gabe filled in Cas by telling him that Dean had gotten a concussion with minor bruises but was going to be okay. He then, giving Cas instructions on giving how to take care of Dean, left the pair alone to get the paperwork to get Dean out. Soon as Gabe left , they both started to tear up a little. Cas pressed his forehead against his lover's. Kisses were desperate as if scared the other would disappear. 

Dean then pulled away before saying " _Cas, I am going to be okay once you're okay. I'm sorry that I sacred you like that_ "

" _Dean, you have nothing to apologize for_ " The next hour passed quickly for everyone involved with the accident. Everyone that had been hurt was okay as well with Bobby having the worse with a broken leg.  Then, Ellen got a call that they were all dreading but none saw coming: Ash was dead. The cancer was worst than he let on, and  his death was the reason that he wasn't at work. This broke everyone's hearts. Dean in that moment grabbed onto Cas to draw support from him, which Cas gladly gave him.  

They walked hand in hand out of the hospital, happy that they were alive and to see this moment.

* * *

Dean slept  car ride home, and it made Cas feel terrible  to have to wake him up. When they were outside the apartment door, Cas picked Dean into his arms. 

" _Cas, what are you doing?"_

" _Dean, you're nearly asleep on you feet. The least I could do is take care of you._ " Dean didn't tell him that the sudden movement made him feel sick. It did feel nice to be carried after a long day though. Cas placed him down gently on their bed before crawling in himself under the sheets. Dean finally said those three words that said at the wrong time  could send people running in opposite direction.

" _I love you_ "

" _I love you too_ " Cas said. Dean grinned before going  to sleep.

Cas set the alarm to wake him every two hours , and went to asleep as well. 

* * *

 Ash's funeral was much like him. Everyone cried tears from laughing, and then downed a shot in his honor. Dean was surprised to see that Ash gave him his ACDC collection but, he was happy to have it.

Before Cas knew it , it was Meg and Balthazar's wedding day. All the couples showed up  looking great that day.   After that terrify day of the set accident, Bobby and Ellen finally started dating. Though it wasn't the way nobody wanted them to start dating because of a scare, they were happy that they were dating. The wedding was perfect except for one thing: Namoi crashed it.

Nobody was happy that she was there. Guests tried to keep the trio from finding out their former boss was there. However during Meg's vows, Naomi rushed the stage and tried to ruin the wedding. When Cas tried to get her off the stage, she punched him causing his nose to bleed and called him some slurs that caused everyone in the room blood to boil. Police were called, and Naomi was taken away. The rest of the wedding went perfectly. Gabe fixed Cas's nose while Dean hugged him. Meg and Balthazar gave Dean permission to  take Cas home. Dean took care of Cas that night by watching his favorite movies and eating their favorite snacks. 

A couple of weeks later, Cas and Dean went for a car ride. Just the two of them. Things had been crazy lately with the wedding and the Emmys, it seemed like the two of them got very little time to themselves. Dean invited him for a car ride to get hamburgers and fires. They got them at their first date restaurant, and then walked to the place where they first met. Cas didn't realize this until Dean was down one knee. He pulled out a ring with a wings engraved into them.

" _Cas, will you marry me?_ " 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break everyone. I didn't get to work on the story before I left for Ireland, and had bad internet connection while over there. So, I will try to finish this story in the next few weeks. Thanks for reading! :)


	14. The rest of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas's answer and what happens next.

Reader, he did say yes. A few yeses in fact , though not the infamous seven. They called Mary , Sam , and Gabe to tell them the great news; all sent their congratulations. Both brothers also called dibs on who was going to be best man. Sam was of course going to be Dean's best man. Cas's best man duties were going to be divided between Gabe, Meg, and Balthazar for they had called dibs when they moved to L.A. together Gabe was okay this. mostly cause Cas also said he could walk him down the aisle. Cas and Dean called everyone else as well.  
About six months later, it was the night before the wedding. They chose the day of the wedding to be September eighth for it was the day that Cas decided to take Balthazar on his offer with Meg. Cas moved into the hotel for the night to keep the tradition of not seeing the groom until he was walking down the aisle. That didn't stop Cas and Dean from texting each other constantly. Their excitement made everyone around in the wedding happy. These were to people who needed each other and made each other better people.  
Cas was happy that it was raining on his and Dean's wedding day for it was a sign of good luck. Plus, they were having the wedding and the dinner afterwards inside for this very reason.One thing they did for their wedding was coming in whatever they wanted to wear; there was no need to be uncomfortable. Gabe, Meg, and Balthazar carried Cas down the aisle because of a joke during the bachelor party. Dean was given away by Mary and Sam.  
The ceremony was short but perfect. Both grooms had people in tears with their personal vows, with Dean saying that Cas was the angel who saved him from perdition, and Cas said Dean was the man who saved him when he needed saving, and the best thing that had ever happened to him. Naomi didn't show up though Cas found out later that this was due to Dean "leaking" the wrong place to the press.  
"Ready for happy ever after?" Dean asked Cas as they drove to the airport for their honeymoon, which Ben was going to join them in Disney World but then head back to his grandparents.  
"Ready" 

The years that followed were filled with happiness. Yes, there were arguments between the couple but none that nearly ended their relationship. Dean had low days but Cas was there to help him, and so was Ben. They were a regular family, with Ben introducing them as "his dad's". They also tried to adopt another kid but, they were blocked at every turn. So, they adopted a couple puppies name Bruce and Ali. They couldn't be happier. Both their perspective work lives did great as well.   
Even though the show ended, the cast met up regularly . Family dinners were often at Dean and Cas's house, which had formerly been Chucks.He had left it to Cas because Cas was the one that had been in a relationship when the will was drawn up. The pair offered the place to Sam and Gabe as well, which they gladly took. Cas opened three new bakery places with Meg and Balthazar, who had two kids named Jensen and Jared. This also made Cas and Deans uncles, and very happy.  
They were happy for the rest of Dean's days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, and bring tissues for it :)


	15. Some things must come to an end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All stories have a ending, whether this a good is up for the men who lived it to decide.

Dean died with his love ones surrounding him; Cas, cradling him in his arms. The heart attack had caught everyone off guard, since Dean had been the healthier one between him and Cas. He was on his way to surprise Cas with his favorite milkshake. He stepped out of his car when he felt the pain in his chest, and it caused him to call out Cas. Unfortunately, the man in question could not hear him since there was a glass pane in between them. Cas saw him right after a police man ran inside to tell him what happened. Pain and fear gripped him as they rushed Dean to the hospital.

Now, Cas knew Dean was in pain and fighting for Cas. He was becoming weaker by the second, to the point he wasn't awake anymore. Docs were surprised he made it this far though, they figured he won't make it through the night. Cas felt Dean leave his body but was staying behind for Cas. A thought pressed into Cas's head in that moment. 

_You can let go._

As the thought dropped from his mind, Dean left this world leaving his soulmate broken heartened. 

* * *

Cas stayed in L.A., making sure that Dean's legacy would live on long after he was gone. He didn't fall for anyone else, living the rest of his days without a lover. However, he was never alone for Gabe and Sam made sure to take good care of him. As he approached his 80th birthday, Cas felt that he was getting weaker . He went to bed thinking about Dean and how he missed him now more than ever.    
  
Suddenly he saw that he was outside of his body. He saw in the mirror that he looked like when he was the most of happy: the younger years he had with Dean.

" _It's good to see you_ " a voice said to him.In that moment if Cas needed anymore confirmation that he was dead, it was there in Dean. He turned toward the voice, and pulled his soulmate into a kiss.

" _We have a lot to catch up on_ "Cas said after kissing him with the passion that he missed. He held  Dean, afraid he was going to wake up any minute for this bittersweet dream. 

" _Yes, there is a lot of people who want to catch with you upstairs. Lets go_ "

He looked at his body one last time when Dean said to him what he said to him all those years ago:

_You can let go._

He did. They walked hand in hand into heaven, with the stars of L.A behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end folks . The final chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and support for this story. Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when thinking about cookies and how many baking stories there are out there . I debated which fandom to write this for because, there was so many it could be put under. This is going to be a long one. Thanks for reading ! :)


End file.
